1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to creation of an album in which a predetermined number of images are disposed, and more particularly, relates to coordination of the number of images to be disposed in the album.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional arts creating an album by electronically disposing images, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-74590 and 2006-279643 are disclosed. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-74590, the number of images per page is obtained based on the number of total pages and the number of images, and the images are distributed among pages. It should be noted that the number of total images to be disposed in the album falls within a predetermined range.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-279643, user images are analyzed, a plurality of alternatives of trimming regions are displayed, one of the alternatives is selected, and trimming processing is executed.
On the other hand, conventional arts creating still images from a moving image include Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-9069. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-9069, still images are created from a moving image, and the still images are grouped based on the degree of similarity of the still images.